House's Wish
by 36sakuya76
Summary: House has been pretty fed up with his days at work. He somehow ends up in Yuko's shop with a wish. But before Yuko can grant his wish House has to pay a price. The only problem is that House may not like the price he has to pay.
1. The Encounter

House's Wish

Chapter 1

House was sitting on his desk looking at the latest porn that he has downloaded. He was pretty upset on how the day has been going. His boss, Cuddy, has been bugging him about clinic duties since there were no cases available. His team were demanding a vacation from working the clinic duties that he pushed on to them. Wilson was bugging him about how he should be nice to everybody and more considerate towards others. House was at his limit; he was eyeballing the screen and slowly fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

House was wandering around in the streets of Japan. He was looking at all the buildings and the people that entered the buildings. _**'Weird, I'm totally out of place but it seems like when people pass me they are unaware of me being here.'**_ House kept walking until he came across a small building. It was a Japanese house that two floors there was a door entry and a porch right next to it. The roof of the first floor was a light shade of green while the second floor was a purple. Something inside House told him that he needed to enter the shop, but another voice was screaming at him to stay away and leave. But curiosity got the best of him so he entered inside.

As he walked over to the door he was greeted by two young girls one had short bright pink hair while the other had two blue ponytails. They both smiled in unison as they motioned him inside.

"Welcome, the mistress is waiting for you."

House stood there leaning on his cane in slight confusion when the twin girls grabbed his arms and gently pulled him towards the inside of the shop.

House tried to protest from being led inside. "I appreciate the warm welcome but as you can see I'm not in position (meaning his leg) to be rudely dragged into this . . . place. If you don't mind, would you please let go!"

The girls let go of him and smiled. They stopped in front of a pair of doors. Each girl grabbed one door and slid the doors away from each other. As the doors opened House entered the room. The room was filled with a sweet smelling smoke and it felt really comforting. At the end of the room was a couch with a woman laying on it. The woman had long black hair and wore a kimono of black butterflies and had her long legs exposed.

The woman looked at him and sat up "Now then, shall I grant your wish?"

* * *

Author's note: How was it? Was it good? I hope to continue on with this story! I just hope that it will be good!


	2. The Price

House's Wish

Chapter 2

House just stared at the woman and looked around the room in confusion, he finally sat down on the pillow that was placed in front of her. He tried to avoid eye contact with this woman so he found something splendid to look at – her breasts. Of all the Japanese he encountered (not that he's ever met many) this lady had the most enormous boobs he's ever seen. He was looking at them at quite some time when she suddenly spoke.

"For a man with a wish, you sure like taking your time into telling me your wish."

House frowned and looked at the woman. He decided to give her a hard time since he was dragged here by her two giggly servants. "Well, makes you think that I have a wish? Unless you're like one of those weird fortune tellers that mysteriously know everybody's secret and then keep to yourself just to watch them spill their hearts out to you while you secretly laugh at them, knowing that their life is pretty laid out because they are lame like that."

The woman didn't respond the way he wanted. Instead she calmly looked at him and took a couple of puffs out of her pipe. "You really think that your silly little remarks have anything to do with why you're here? My you sure are a facetious one aren't you?"

House continued to glare at the woman. She noticed the furiousness that was building up and placed the pipe on the table next to the couch.

"My name is Yuko Ichihara. I am the owner of this shop in which you entered."

House just laid back and made a rude outburst "Shop huh? Well I don't see a display of what your selling."

Yuko stared sourly at the man. "I sell wishes . . . which is the reason why you're here."

House continued to argue with the woman. "But I told you I don't have a wish. I just came here by curiosity."

"You never said you didn't have a wish. You just asked about my knowledge of you having a wish." House didn't respond. He just looked at the ground trying to come up with a good combat but nothing came up. Yuko continued "Your wish is to have your days of work go exactly as you plan and have nobody bother you even though you secretly enjoy tormenting people."

House looked at Yuko in disbelief, how could she have known all that?

Yuko smirked "You didn't come here by coincidence. There is only inevitability. Your true wish is to have everything go your way. Even the way an argument is going. It is only fun for you if you have the conversation go the way you want to. You wish to have control over everything that takes place in your life."

House pause and looked at Yuko. "So you're saying it's possible to grant my wish?"

"It's possible. But not without a price."

"What's the price?"

Yuko only looked at House and pointed to his pocket.

"Your price . . . is all of your pain-killer pills."

* * *

Author's note: So . . . what do you think? I thought since those pills are important to House why not use them for a price for a wish? Please R&R! :D


	3. The Choice

House's Wish

Chapter 3

House just starred at Yuko in disbelieve as she mentioned the price. Why the pills? He'd die before he let those pills out of his sight!

Yuko called out to the boy that was waiting outside the room with the two girls. "Watanuki, bring that box in please."

"Yes ma'am." The boy and the two girls left to retrieve it.

House sat up and pouted, "Do I have to give up my pills? My precious pills?"

Yuko shook her head "No, you don't have to decide right away."

Before she continued Watanuki entered the room and held out a small, narrow box to Yuko. Yuko took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a long, black remote control. The remote had several buttons that were commonly used; however the buttons on the bottom half were blank.

"If you ever want to take control use this. The blank buttons are for you to add more instructions on how you want to control the situation." She handed the remote to House.

House stood up and grabbed the remote, he looked at it curiously and turned back to Yuko.

"What happens when I press a button."

"Then the price will be paid. You will no longer have pain-killer pills to numb the pain away from your leg."

House stared at the remote intensely and placed it inside his coat. He grabbed his cane and headed to the door.

Yuko called out to him. "Remember . . . you don't have to keep it. If you don't want it, just simply throw it away. The choice is yours."

House looked back at Yuko and left with Maru and Moro to lead him out.

While Watanuki served the tea, Yuko muttered to herself "I wonder if he really will use it."

* * *

As soon as House walked out of the shop he noticed himself sleeping on his desk with the computer screen completely blank. He sat up as he remembered the shop and Yuko who offered to grant his wish. _**'A dream?'**_ He looked at his hand and noticed the remote that Yuko gave him. _**'Guess not.' **_He was about to get up when Cuddy arrived with a folder in her hands. She entered into his office and plopped the folder onto his desk.

"Forty-two year old male, was on a mountain hike for a couple of weeks. When he returned, he suddenly had liver and kidney problems. No family history of liver or kidney failure either. Hasn't been sick with anything in his entire life. I want you and your team to go and deal with it." She quickly walked out of the office leaving House with his case. House looked at the remote and back at the pills. He smirked to himself as he gripped his bottle of pills and popped a couple of them in his mouth. He smiled to himself as he savored those pills that took away his pain. He looked at the remote and tossed it into the trash. He grabbed his cane and headed towards his teammates to solve another case.

* * *

Yuko looked into the sky as she noticed the decision that House had made.

"I see, so that's your choice is it?"

"Who's choice Yuko?"

Yuko looked at Watanuki and smirked, "It seems that I have a customer who refuses to accept my offer."

Watanuki looked at Yuko confused but Yuko immediately shouted "Now bring us more drinks Watanuki! I demand more drinks!"

Watanuki got up angrily "Ok fine. Just go easy on the sake." As he left Yuko looked up at the sunset.

"Just be careful with how you disregard my offer."

* * *

When everybody turned in for the night a janitor was cleaning up House's office. He accidentally knocked over the trash can, which only had a single remote that fell out. He picked up the remote and placed it on the table that was in front of the TV. As he left, Foreman came into the office to deliver the news of the patient to House. He looked around the room to notice that he wasn't around. Foreman shook his head _**'Should of known better.'**_ He was about to leave when he noticed the new remote sitting on the table. He decided to watch a little bit of TV while he stayed behind with the patient. He grabbed the remote, pointed it towards the TV, and pressed the power button.

* * *

Please review if any questions. ^,^


End file.
